Parisian Love
by DaughterofGreece
Summary: Jason Grace isn't over-using Google on account of a girl. Nope, not at all. Based on the Google ad for the Super Bowl.


**I know, I write a lot of fluffy, plot-less PJO, whatever. This one's based on the Google Super Bowl ad. I know that this has probably been done before, but I wanted to do my own. Hence the writing of this fanfiction below. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"You're seriously going to do this, man?" Leo asked.

His best friend shrugged without looking up from his computer. "My dad wants me study abroad. In Paris."

"Abroad? _You? _I thought you wanted to be, like, a pilot."

"I do."

"Then don't go."

* * *

Jason ran a hand through his hair tiredly. _God, I really need to find a coffee shop, _he thought wearily. _And then consume enough caffeine to make Leo proud._ He whipped out his laptop.

* * *

"Excuse me, is it all right if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," said a female voice with a faint French accent.

Jason looked up, and his heart missed a beat. Standing in front of his table was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. (And that was saying something.)

"Uh, yeah, no problem." He moved his laptop over to make room for her (apparently even Parisian coffee shops had free wi-fi), and she slid into the chair opposite Jason.

"My name is Piper."

* * *

"Well," Piper said, "this has been really nice, but I have to go."

"Sure, um, maybe I'll see you around?"

Piper smiled at him, and as cute as she was, he kind of wanted her to leave-after exchanging phone numbers, of course- so he could look up what she'd said- tu es très mignon? Something like that?

* * *

"Impressing a French girl? Can't help you there. Sorry, bro."

Jason let out groan after saying goodbye to Leo. _Well,_ he thought, _when all else fails? Google it._

* * *

_Give her chocolate... give her flowers... more chocolate... even more chocolate..._

"I guess chocolate's the way to go," Jason remarked to his empty hotel room.

He grabbed his laptop and his jacket on his way out.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jason rose up on his toes to see over the large glass case. "What are truffles?"

The man behind the counter began to talk about something related to fungi, but his accent was too heavy to be able to make out anything he was talking about.

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks." He whipped out his phone.

* * *

Jason and Piper had gotten into the habit of calling each other a several times a week, and sometimes they grabbed coffee together after Jason's classes were over. You could say that they'd become friends.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie? A movie theater is playing several old Truffaut films, and my father has extra tickets."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure! That'd be great!" Jason exclaimed.

They made arrangements to meet each other the next day, and as soon as Piper hung up, Jason opened a new browser window on his computer.

"Who... is... Truffaut?" he muttered as he typed furiously.

* * *

"Call me when you get back, okay?" Piper asked. "And here's your boarding pass-"

_As soon as I get on the plane,_ Jason vowed himself as he kissed her goodbye, _I'm looking up long-distance relationship advice._

* * *

"Uh, yeah, we're boarding right now," Jason said, precariously balancing his bag on his arm and holding his phone up to his ear.

"Did you like Paris?" boomed his dad instead of acknowledging his statement.

"Yeah, it was really fun."

"Do you think you'd like to go back there sometime? I've got a lot of frequent flier miles, you know..."

Jason's dad went on, but Jason wasn't listening anymore. As he handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, he smiled and thought, _Piper, I'll see you soon._

* * *

"So you're leaving."

"Yeah," Jason said absently as he typed in _jobs in paris._

"You just came back and now you're leaving again?"

"Seriously, dude?" Leo added from his spot next to Jason's half-sister, Thalia. "All because of this one chick?"

"Normally I would have hit you for calling a girl a chick, but there are more important matters at hand." Leo winced and inched away from Thalia slowly. The girl could be scary sometimes.

There was a long silence.

"We'll miss you," Thalia said finally. "Promise you'll introduce us to her one day?"

Jason turned and smiled. "Yes. I will."

* * *

"Churches... in... Paris..." Jason typed in.

"Jason? Did you find anything?" Piper called, her familiar voice echoing down the hall.

"Nope! Still looking!"

* * *

"It says that you put piece A into piece B, but piece B isn't in the box!" Piper exclaimed, throwing the instructions for the crib on the table in frustration.

Jason frowned in confusion before an idea struck. "I know what to do." He ran for his computer.

* * *

**I left out a part because I felt that it wasn't really relevant to the story, but other than that it's all here. CC is appreciated more than you can ever imagine.**


End file.
